


Memories Worth Making

by SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock



Series: Supernatural As Told by Me: If Cas Was Always There [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, them being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock/pseuds/SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock
Summary: The gang is on a break to earn a little money. The house that their squatting in just happens to bring them a bit of good times and smiles, something we haven't seen in a while.





	Memories Worth Making

**Author's Note:**

> The fluff (most of) you requested! I promise I am hard at work on Simon Said and it will be out soon! For now, enjoy some fluff and smut!

Castiel loved making memories with his family. That was to say… his  _ current _ family. The one that only consisted of four boys on the road together, squished into an Impala that almost never stopped moving. Dean called it their home. After a while… Castiel started to agree. When he could remember laughing, jokes, and singing horribly along to songs with the people he loved… how could it have been anything other than home? Home is where the heart is, right?

At the moment, the Impala was stopped. It sat in the driveway outside the home they were squatting in. They’d been in the furnished house for a little over a week now while, Gabriel having worked his prankster magic and somehow convincing the real estate agent not to show the house for awhile under the guise of someone more important. 

They were trying to earn some money before they got back on the road. Sam insisted on honest work; odd jobs. Dean had been hustling pool in a different bar every night. Gabriel had said he’d gotten an under the table job, though he wouldn’t tell them what it was. He wondered if he simply just still had access to the bank account their family had for him. 

He looked out at the others, seeing Sam and Dean laughing at something Gabriel was saying. He wasn’t listening, but he guessed it was something to do with their childhood. With the way the brothers’ eyes looked to him when they laughed, it was no doubt an embarrassing story as well. It made him smile. He didn’t mind, of course. He liked that the three were getting along without him having to be a buffer in the middle. 

It had started when Dean had gotten a  _ particularly _ big score that night. It was enough to bring home a six pack for everyone and buy a bottle of whiskey. And not the ones that were small enough to keep in deep enough pockets, no. The kind you saw in bars and in movies where people just happened to own a whiskey bottle that big. So naturally, they’d all decided it was time to drink. 

“Angel,” Dean called over after a while. The warm feeling in his body had made it so that he’d begun to miss the man he called his boyfriend. The strength of the alcohol suddenly had him forgetting what he sounded like, what he smelt like– what he  _ tasted _ like. And he found himself needing Cas. “Come sit with us.”

Castiel looked up and smiled at the way Dean invited him over. Because he knew that voice. That was Dean’s ‘the night may be coming but the party's just getting started’ voice. “I am counting our money, Dean. Divvying it up like we agreed on?” he reminded.

“Yeah, divvy what’s mostly mine,” Gabriel teased as he threw a bottle cap at Sam. 

Sam shoved him playfully, careful not to spill his beer. “You mean what’s mostly  _ mine _ . I’m the only one actually earning their pay.”

“Hey now, boys. I earned my cut,” Dean pointed out. “It ain’t no one’s fault but their own that preppy little rich boys don’t know a hustler if it smacked them in the face with a cue ball,” he hummed before he smirked rather proudly.

“Which you did, didn’t you?” Gabriel questioned.

“Damn straight,” he answered immediately, making them all laugh. 

Castiel shook his head at their antics as he finally finished counting out the four piles of money. They’d decided at the beginning of the week that whatever the four of them earned, they would split it up evenly so that it was fair.

He had actually sold one of the lore books they had two of. To a hunter it could be twenty dollars. To a collector or pawnbroker? The latin and vaguely satanic markings made it priceless. He’d sold it for a pretty penny. 

Castiel stood, finally, hearing calls that he was joining the party. “You’re all children,” he laughed as he handed out what they had to everyone. 

Dean smirked as he was giving the wad of money. “So if I make it rain will you dance for me, angel?” he teased, making Gabriel whistle. 

“If you throw that money on the floor after I just took the time– Dean Winchester I will smack you,” he said, though he laughed still. 

All their laughter reached his ears and it made him smile wider, squeaking when Dean dragged him down to his lap. He relaxed into Dean, listening to their laughter. The sound was like music to his ears. Just a few weeks ago, everything they’d been going through had been enough to pull them all down to the lowest depths. Now? Now they were enjoying time with each other. 

Castiel felt Dean snake his arm around his waist, the feeling making him relax as he reached for a beer. 

Dean grinned. “There it is,” he encouraged before he looked to Gabe. “You know your brother here gives us a run for our money? And we been drinkin’ since we were sixteen.”

“Speak for yourself. I was a good kid,” Sam defended. 

Gabriel made a face. “Oh you seem like it. I bet you did everything you were supposed to. You had good grades, you were always prepared for class– I bet you even played some sport that no one cared about–”

“Aaaah!” Dean said before he threw his head back in laughter as he pointed at his brother. “Sammy, he pegged you! This little dork played soccer!”

Sam blushed, but the alcohol kept him laughing. “Shut up, Dean,” he said while the other two cooed. 

The night seemed to continue on like that. They laughed and drank. They were simply just with one another for the sake of being there. Sometimes they tended to split up: Dean and Cas would go their way, Sam and Gabriel would go their own, separate, ways. But the four of them together… it was nice.

That night… Castiel learned so much about Sam and Dean. He learned that Sam had been a top student in school, though it was something he already knew when Dean had told him his brother had gotten to Stanford on a full ride. He learned that Dean, while ever the bad boy, had once wrote a poem that got him a spot in the school newspaper. Dean had blushed at that and insisted that it was just something he copied and pasted. 

He also learned how reckless the boys had been. Like when Dean had jumped off a roof as superman and Sam had followed as batman… but when he did, he’d gotten to hurt and Dean had to take him to the emergency room on his handlebars. 

Castiel knew so much about the boys. He knew birthdays, pasts, which schools they favored when they were hopping around. But hearing about them in another light… the things that happened, that went on behind the scenes from hunting. He got to hear about the little things that made them who they are and that made him happier than he was sure they knew. 

That wasn’t to say Sam and Dean learned nothing about them. They told them story after story of growing up relatively ‘normal’. It included things like parents being overbearing or doing something sweet with them like taking them for ice cream when one sibling was particularly mean. They got to hear about how Gabriel was a true prankster and how he was able to get just about everyone. 

Of course that had sparked some sort of challenge in the boys and Castiel had to shut down the beginnings of a prank war before it came to be. 

The story that all had them rolling was when Castiel told them about how he had come out to his parents and how it had been forced out when Castiel had quite literally been caught in the closet, pleasuring himself to images of men. He hadn’t thought it was all that funny at the time but he could laugh about it now. 

Before long, though, they needed to head to bed. They were supposed to be on their way out in the morning, on the search for a hunt. So they wen their separate ways, feeling drunk and giddy. Gabriel and Sam went to their respective rooms while Dean wobbled to their own. 

He giggled as he watched his boyfriend move up the stairs. “Baby, am I gonna have to carry you?” he asked. 

Dean made a noise. “Maybe. Who put these stairs in?” he muttered as he used hands and feet to make his way up them. He made a sound of triumph when he got up them and moved toward their room. 

Castiel had thought they were going to bed. But it seemed Dean had other plans when the door closed and Dean began playing a song on his phone. “Angel, dance with me,” Dean drunkenly slurred. 

Castiel chuckled. “Dean, I don’t dance–” he said, though he was cut off as Dean pulled him in with a grin and pressed their bodies together. Castiel blinked in surprise as Dean began to sway their bodies to the slow song before he settled and smiled. “You’re such a sap,” he whispered. 

Dean grinned down at him as he connected their foreheads. “Yeah. But only for you,” he replied as he spun him around, smiling bigger when Castiel gave a little giggle. 

It was amazing how enamoured he was with the man in front of him. Sure, before Cas, he’d been infatuated with a girl. Enough to see her twice if it felt good enough. But with Cas… he never wanted it to end. He never wanted to stop having moments like the one they were having, he never wanted to let go. 

Castiel, simply put, was his everything. He was the reason he woke up in the morning and the reason he fought every waking moment of every day. He was sure that if he didn’t have the man in his life… he wasn’t sure how far he would have made it at this point. He… he needed Castiel. Like water, like air. He was a necessity to him at this point. Without him… he would surely be lost.

“I… love you, Cas,” he whispered. “I more than love you. I need you,” he breathed with such sincerity, such intensity… it scared even him.  

Dean’s words were unexpected. They took Castiel off guard but that didn’t mean that they didn’t soak in and take effect. His heart pounded in his chest at the sound of his words, Dean telling him that he needed him. 

And it was reciprocated. Castiel needed Dean. That’s why it was so hard to be away from him, so hard when they fought, so hard… when they kept secrets. Nothing about it was simple for them, not when this bond that formed between them was so completely rooted into them that it rocked them to their very cores. The thought of being without each other… it didn’t exist. 

“I need you too, Dean,” he whispered back, his love laced in the words as he said it. 

Dean’s eyes glanced down at his lips for only a moment before he cupped Cas’ cheeks and brought him in for soft kiss. He felt Castiel’s hands rest over his and he knew it was his boyfriend trying to hold him in return, trying to give him the same tenderness. 

Castiel made a small noise into the kiss as his eyes closed. Oh how he loved the way Dean kissed him when he was truly feeling sentimental. That wasn’t to say that their kisses weren’t phenomenal every other time. But there was something in the way Dean kissed him when he was  _ truly _ feeling it. When he put his whole heart and soul into it. It was like he could feel everything. 

When they broke away, it was to get air. They looked into each other’s eyes and they could feel each other. They could feel the tension in the room that was charged and sexual… but it wasn’t needy and lust-driven. It was pure love. And as Dean backed Castiel up toward the bed while reclaiming his lips, they both knew it. 

They fell into the bed, the songs still playing softly from Dean’s phone, though neither cared as they moved up to the headboard. 

Castiel’s breathing had already become heavy as he reached above where Dean was crawling up to meet him and he brought him in for a deep kiss.

Dean’s hands began to travel, one hand going up his shirt and already pulling little noises from his other half and the other pulling Castiel’s thighs up to his hips so his legs could wrap around his waist. 

As they kissed and stripped of clothes, their bodies grinding, pressing, pulling– simply working together… they could tell it was all out of love, like there were pent up words that neither were saying. They didn’t quite know where it was coming from but they didn’t mind the intensity of it. Instead they welcomed it. 

Before long, Castiel was throwing his head back and moaning as Dean kissed and licked over his naked body, his hands somehow everywhere all at the same time. He paid no attention to keeping his voice down as he moaned for his beloved. 

“Dean,” he breathed, trying to get air to actually enter his lungs but he only panted harder. 

Dean grinned and licked at one of his nipples, caressing the small bud with his tongue while his thumb flicked at the other. He enjoyed the way Castiel’s body shuddered under the tender touches, at how sensitive he was just there. It left him with the feeling of Cas’ cock pressing into his body. 

“I’m right here, angel,” he whispered to him as he grazed his teeth over Cas’ lobe like he liked. 

Castiel arched again, whimpering at the heat and aches pooling in his lower half. He was already beginning to feel gone and he  _ needed _ Dean. But Dean seemed keen on teasing as he began to roll his hips into Castiel’s as if giving him a hint as to how he would thrust into him, how he would make love to him. 

The man with the angel name had to admit the feeling of their members pressing together and creating friction left him wanting more. It made him dig his nails into Dean’s skin. For a moment he worried that Dean was not getting enough pleasure but by the way Dean moaned and whispered his name to him, he kne the other was just as gone as he was. 

“Dean… Dean, I need you,” he panted out. 

“You have me, Cas,” he said as he reached and pulled the condom and lube out from under the pillow where they liked to keep things at a moment’s notice.

Dean broke away to kneel over his boyfriend as he lubed his fingers. He spread Castiel’s legs wide. He had the urge to move downward and taste his lover. To open Castiel up with purely his tongue. But that was for a much filthier session than the one they were having. He would have to save it for next time. 

He pressed a finger into him slowly, beginning to prep him. And oh what a sight that was. He would never be able to describe just how beautiful it was when Cas laid there: squirming, grasping for the sheets, and throwing his head back like some wanton pornstar that really enjoyed their job. He was was so  _ hot _ the way his hands never decided where to grab. They’d go from the headboard to his hair to the bedding– they would go everywhere. And he would shake. His whole body would shake from the pleasure he was feeling while he moaned Dean’s name and all Dean had in him at this point was his fingers. 

He couldn’t help himself as he leaned down and kissed him deeply as he thrusted the three fingers he had inside him to bring him pleasure. He grinned as Castiel could barely kiss him as the moans over took his mouth and it seemed to take everything for him to just kiss him for a moment before he was breaking away to moan or whine. The whole thing was–

“So fucking hot, angel,” he said in a deep, lustful, voice. 

Castiel gasped sharply as Dean seemed to hit a spot. “Please, Dean. Please… I need you,” he whined. 

Dean nodded. He slowly pulled his fingers out of Cas to roll the condom on before he was positioning himself at his boyfriend’s entrance. He pushed in gently, relishing in the tight feeling of Cas surrounding him while he listened to the man underneath him moan for him. 

He panted as he held himself up, his arms already shaky. The way it felt to be inside Cas was more than just physical. It was emotional too. He loved the man he had. So their pleasure was shared, through everything. 

Castiel pulled Dean down a little so that ht could rest on his arms as they kissed. After months of being together, months of doing  _ this _ , they had enough silent communication for Dean to know exactly what that kiss was to mean. It was their unwritten language… and so he began to move, pressing in and out of Cas. 

Immediately… the two were _lost_ in each other. They felt the push and the pull… the pleasure that sex brought but also the pleasure of being with the person you were so madly, _deeply_ , in love with. It was amazing and breathtaking. 

Castiel’s moans had begun to get louder as his fingers gripped tighter to Dean, everything feeling like he wasn’t tethered to anything and Dean was his floatee. 

Their movements never got too much, too fast, too rough– not when they were like this. Not when they were making love the way they were. Their touches were soft and Dean’s thrusts hard enough to bring the pleasure but not so hard that it banged the headboard of the bed against the wall. 

Before long, Castiel could feel Dean pressing directly into that little bundle of nerves he had inside him and he could feel himself getting so incredibly close this his member, that was trapped between them, began to leak. It was begging for attention and Dean was happy to oblige. 

Dean spat in his hand then fisted his cock, leaving Castiel’s mouth slack in a silent scream before whines escaped the back of his throat. His whole body racked with tremors as he begged for climax, something Dean was also, so ready to give. He could feel his own orgasm teetering, ready to push him off the brink. 

He set a quick pace, his hand going faster than his thrusts to give Castiel more pleasure. It seemed to be working when the angel beneath him seemed to be at a loss for words that weren’t his name. Usually Cas was telling him not to stop or how good it felt. Tonight, he was simply too far gone. 

“Dean… Dean,” he whimpered in warning, trying to tell Dean he was going to come. 

Dean moved down and kissed him once more before he felt him spill over his hand. His whole body seized as his orgasm was yanked from him and it left Cas seeing stars. Dean felt his body close around him and he kept moving into him until his own orgasm came out like someone had slowly dragged him over the edge. It was long and drawn out but oh so good. 

Dean collapsed on top of Castiel with a slight, dull, thud when he couldn’t hold himself up anymore. He moved to apologize to his lover but he was finding that words didn’t want to come out of him as their heads swam together. 

They were both in a haze, neither really knowing what was going on until they seemed to come to. Dean had gotten rid of the condom and had moved off of Cas. 

Castiel looked over at his own phone that was sitting on the night stand and chuckled. “How does that always seem to kill so much more time than it feel like it’s been?”

Dean grinned as he pulled Cas to his side and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. “Because, angel: time flies when you’re having fun,” he hummed as he leaned down and kissed him softly. 

Castiel giggled against his lips. He could feel how much Dean had sobered sense their impromptu dance session just a little while ago. Dean seemed to always do that. People liked to talk about how men to had been drinking can’t get it up during. But Dean always found a way. In fact, he’d been known to get erections while just standing there while drinking. It was actually one of Cas’ favorites to give Dean drunken blowjobs. The sounds he could get that boy to make when he had lowered inhibitions. 

Castiel rested his head against his shoulder. “Sex with you is always fun,” he muttered as he kissed lightly at his skin. 

“That’s why time flies.”

Castiel smiled as he ran his hand over Dean’s freckles. “All these freckles are… adorable,” he sighed dreamily. He loved sitting in the afterglow of sex with Dean. He loved the way they talked, the way they could be carefree. 

“I’m not adorable. I’m a big, strong, man. Manly man. Grr,” he growled playfully as his fingers went to Castiel’s side and wiggled, effectively tickling his boyfriend. 

Castiel let out a high pitched noise and giggled, trying to squirm away. “Dean!” he laughed. “Dean, cut it out.”

“I swear, angel. It’s like every time you say my name, it’s just music to my ears,” he hummed. 

Castiel set a face of determination and grabbed Dean’s wrists, flipping them over and pinning him to the bed. 

Dean smirked. “Kinky, I like,” he said, though he leaned up and connected their lips softly. 

Castiel smiled and relaxed into the kiss. Moments like this. He wanted to remember them forever. He wanted to store them away and keep hold of them. Like some part of him was scared that he would one day forget. He didn’t know where that came from. He didn’t know why. But he wanted Dean in his memories always. He wanted their tiny, makeshift, family in his memories always. 

“I love you,” he whispered. 

Dean smiled at the feeling behind it as Cas let his wrists go and allowed him to wrap his arms around his middle. “Talkin’ like that is what got us where we are, angel,” he said as he rubbed his fingers lovingly up and down his skin. “Not that I’m complaining.”

Castiel chuckled. “I know. I know. I just… I can’t stop saying it. Now that we’ve said it… I can’t bring myself to stop. Like… you mean that much to me. I never thought I would find… the guy that made me feel like you do. But then you waltzed into my life all bow-legged and mysterious… talking about guns and monsters… and you’ve changed everything. And I love it. I love you,” he said again. 

Dean smiled. “I know.”

“Oh you did  _ not _ just Han Solo me,” he accused teasingly. 

“What? That metal bikini is something you can buy now… just an FYI,” he smiled as he pulled him closer, not wanting Cas to think his feelings weren’t reciprocated. “I love you too. I feel the same. I grew up thinking I couldn’t have anyone. Because they’d just end up like my mom. You almost did. When you went up on that ceiling–” he cut himself off, shaking his head. “I thought my heart would rip in two. But we made it out of that. You and me– Sam and Gabe… we made it out of that and we’re stronger now. And  _ we _ ,” he gestured between them. “Are stronger now.”

“You sweet talker,” he whispered as he leaned down and kissed Dean with a sweetness.

Dean chuckled. “We should probably get some sleep,” he whispered. 

Castiel smiled down at him. He never truly believed he would find happiness like he’d found in Dean. “But I’m not tired anymore,” he whispered. 

Dean grinned and rolled them over. “You wanna do it again?” he waggled his eyebrows. 

“Oh you’re on.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> How about that sex scene? *fans self*


End file.
